legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P1/Transcript
Kingofevil9 and 22kingdomheartsfan present.....An LOTM Story.... (In the dead of night, four M.A Soldiers are seen in the woods at night) Soldier #1: Man, this sucks. Soldier #3: Dude I know. I'm freezing my ass off out here! Soldier #2: Why are we even here anyway? Soldier #4: Commander Bwynraya sent us out here to investigate the recent sightings. Soldier #2: Ugh, you mean that "Man-sized Grimm" again? Soldier #4: Something is out here boys. You know how many soldiers have gone missing out here recently? Soldier #2: Still. (One soldier then hears a twig snap) Soldier #4: Just keep your guard up Thomas. Soldier #1: Sir. (More snaps are heard one by one) Soldier #4: Yeah private? Soldier #1:.....*Nervously points* U-Um.... (The soldiers look to find a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes) Soldier #4:...... Soldier #3: Shit.... Soldier #4: *Turns on flashlight* Get ready to open fire me- (The light reveals the Grimm's humanoid nature. It brings out its claw) Soldier #4: Ho-Ly. SHIIIIT!!! (The Grimm roars and charges as the scene fades out to the sounds of gunfire and soldiers screaming before they slowly all fade out) LOTM: Grimm Sorrow.... (The next day, Ghira is seen looking at the news on his phone as he walks through the woods) Reporter: And in recent events, four M.A soldiers have gone missing after a recent expedition sent in to find the mysterious Grimm that's reportedly been seen stalking the area. While no real evidence of its existence has been found, belief grows in the populace each day as more and more go missing. Ghira: Jeez, look at this Spot. (Spot, now an Adult, looks at the news) Spot: Crap, so that's why we're out here? Ghira: Yep. Gotta find out what happened to those guys. Spot: Aww what? Ruby! (Ruby and the other members of Team RWBY are seen walking as well) Ruby: Hm? Spot: You said we were just taking a walk! You never said we were hunting that monster! Ruby: I had to find some way to get you to help! Spot: You lied to me! Ghira: Ah come on Spot, lighten up man. Shade: You get to take on a monster that may or may not even exist! How cool is that!? Spot: *Groans* …. Weiss: *Sighs and then pulls out a cookie* Spot! Spot: Hmm? *Gasp* COOKIE! (Weiss throws it and Spot eats it) Weiss: I have more which you can have, after we finish hunting the monster. Okay? Spot: *Nods* Yes! Ghira: *Smirks* Hmph. Ruby: Thanks Weiss! Weiss: Be glad I have been here to help you raise Spot. (The group continues walking until Shade smells something) Shade: *Sniffs and stops*....Wait. Yang: Huh? (Shade looks to the right) Shade:..... Ghira: What is it, Shade? Shade: Down here. I....I smell blood. Lots of it. Blake B: That's not a good sign.... Ghira: Is it close? Shade: *Sniff sniff* ... This way. (The group follows Shade down another route) Shade: It's definitely close. Should be through these bushes) Yang: Right. (Shade and the others stop behind the bushes. They start to peek until they hear something) ???: *Chewing noises and growling*..... Shade: !!..... Ghira: *Whisper* The hell? Spot: Here, I'll peek. Ruby: Alright. (Spot begins to peek over the bush. His eyes then go wide) Spot: !!! Oh my.... (The same Grimm is seen crouched down as it tears off bites from four soldiers corpses) Spot:....*Whispers* G-....Guys....? (The group peaks over) Ghira: *Whispers* Oh crap... Weiss: *Whispers* Those soldiers... Blake B: *Whispers* Is that a Grimm? Yang: *Whispers* Whatever it is, it killed those men. Shade: *Whispers* We gotta stop that thing. Ghira: *Whisper* No kidding. (The Grimm then perks its head up) Team RWBY: !! (The Grimm then stands and turns around, revealing its blood-stained body. However, the face is seen with an almost human-like expression, not unlike that of a human or Targhul) ???:........ (The creature's eyes open, revealing their red glow as it bears it's claws) Ruby: It sees us! Spot: SCATTER!!! (The group scatters as the Grimm charges and swipes its claws, missing) ???:.....*Looks around* (The group surrounds the Grimm creature) Ghira: Alright, let's try and take this thing down fast! Shade: It's only one! *Bears claws* Easy pickings! Yang: Rush it! (The group all charge toward the Grimm which stares blankly) Ghira: EAT TH- (Before the group can strike, the Grimm jumps high into the air, avoiding them) Ruby: !! Blake B: What the!? (The Grimm lands behind Weiss) Weiss: !! What?! (The Grimm grabs Weiss by the neck and violently tosses her away) Weiss: AHH!!! Ruby: WEISS!! (Spot gasps and uses his power to rush after Weiss. He catches her before she hits the ground) Spot: You okay Weiss?! Weiss: Yeah I'm fine! Spot: *Sigh* Good! I'd hate to see those cookies go to waste! Weiss: *Scowls* Spot: I-I mean uhhh, I'd hate to see you get hurt, Weiss! Weiss: That's what I thought. Shade: Ruby! (The Grimm is now seen on top of Shade) Shade: Slice this damn thing already! Ruby: Right! (Ruby gets ready to make a run for it as she readies her weapon) Ruby: NOW!! (Shade frees himself and kicks the Grimm away, knocking a few inches into the air. Ruby then speeds by and slices a gash across its chest as it lands on the ground, smoke rising from the wound) Shade: WOOOO!!!! Ghira: Alright! Yang: That takes care of that! (The Grimm lays there for a moment as the smoke comes out. Then is slowly starts to raise back up) Blake B: What?? (The Grimm looks up at the group) Spot: W-What? Ghira: Impossible. (The Grimm looks at its wound and puts its hand over it. After a few seconds, it removes the hand to reveal the wound completely healed) Ruby: !! The....The wound!! Yang: It healed?! Weiss: That can't be right! ???:....You human don't see it yet do you? Team RWBY: !! Weiss: That... That Grimm just..... Ruby: You can talk???? ???: Indeed I can... And I can do much more then that. (The Grimm's arm begins to morph into a blade) Shade: !! Ghira: What the- (The Grimm quickly runs past Ruby, slicing her left side) Ruby: *Grabs her side* GAH!! Yang: RUBY!! Spot: NO!! (Yang's eyes turn red before the Grimm charges her. She blocks it with her metal arm) ???: *Growls* Dammit! (The Grimm bites down onto Yang's arm) Yang: !! Hey! Let go dammit! (The Grimm maintains its bite) Yang: *Punching the Grimm head* LET GO GODDAMN IT!!! (At that moment, Blake comes in and impales its side, and Shade sends out bladed tendrils in it back) ???: *Lets go* GRAAH!!! THAT'S IT!!! (The Grimm proceeds to unleash a LOUD ear-piercing roar* Shade: *Draws back tendrils and covers ears* GAAAAAAH!!!! Spot: *Rolling on the ground* MAKE IT STOP!!!! Ghira: *Falls to the ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Blake B: *Holding her ears* D-DAMN IT!! Weiss: *Growls* Stay... Focused! (Weiss switches her dust to fire and prepares to shoot) ???: *Notices* NOT SO FAST!!! (A tendril then shoots out of the Grimm's back and impales Weiss through the shoulder) Weiss: GAAAAH!!!! ???: *Roars* Ruby: WEISS!!!! (The Grimm returns its attention to Ruby) ???: Oh no you don't! You're dying first kid! Yang: OH NO SHE'S NOT!!! (Yang charges toward the Grimm who dodges her attacks and rams his knee into her gut, knocking her down) Yang: Gnn! ???: Fool. Yang:..... (The Grimm looks around at all the disabled heroes) ???: Hmph, guess I get a second meal. (The Grimm turns to Yang) ???: You look like you got some meat on you. (Suddenly the Grimm is shot in the back) ???: GAH! *Turns* Ruby: *Reloads* Next rounds are gonna burn you Grimm! ???: You bastard. (Ruby continues firing at the Grimm, hitting it multiple times) ???: GNN GAAAH!!! (The Grimm falls to one knee) ???: Dammit.... Those.....hurt.... (Ruby then walks up as she prepares to finish the Grimm off) ???: Gnn.... Ruby: Take this! ???: NEVER!!! (The Grimm grabs a handful of dirt and tosses it at Ruby's face, blinding her) Ruby: AH!! Can't! See! (The Grimm then makes a run for it) Blake B: H-Hey! (The Grimm runs away on all fours as it leaps into the woods out of sight) Ruby:..... (Ruby then fall to her knees as she grabs her bleeding side) Ruby: Gnn.... Spot: *Gets back up* Ruby! (Spot rushes over to Ruby's side) Spot: Oh man you're bleeding! Ruby: Yeah... Hnn! Spot: Hang on! I'll fix it! (Spot bonds with Ruby. He then starts to heal Ruby's side) Ghira: Holy crap.... Shade: The hell kind of Grimm was that?? Yang: *Slowly gets up* Nothing like I've, or anyone's, ever seen before.... Weiss: That thing was new... No Grimm has ever been able to talk before. Shade: No kidding! Ghira: Crap, Weiss your shoulder! Weiss: I'll be fine... Ghira: No you won't! If that thing is new, who knows if it has some kind of disease or not!? Weiss:....Good point... Ghira: Here, let me help! (Ghira goes and bonds with Weiss as he heals her stab wound. Spot is seen separating from Ruby) Spot: Alright, should be good to go now. Ruby: *Sighs with relief* Thanks Spot. That helps a lot. Spot: No problem. Ruby: Sorry we couldn't go on the walk like you wanted... Spot: Hey it's okay. I helped out didn't I? Ruby: Heh, yeah. Shade: Well, now what do we do? (Ghira separates from Weiss) Ghira: Well, I think we need to call up a few friends of ours. Spot: You mean The Defenders? Ghira: Who else? Blake B: Ghira's right. We should call them about this. Besides they need to know about the soldiers to. Ruby: Yeah. Yang the emitter is back at the house right? Yang: Yeah I made sure it was in a safe spot. Ruby: Right. Spot: Well come on! Let's go! (The group runs off. The Grimm is then seen watching them from the trees) ???:...... (The Grimm then jumps away) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts